one more hug
by blacksakura13
Summary: Mukuro, persistent as ever, asks Hibari out on a date. Surprisingly enough, the prefect accepts his offer. 6918: fluff, a slightly rated older teens
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Muffled moans and pants were all that disrupted the silence of the dimly lit room as the two students shuffled against each other. Clumsily and feverishly did they strip each other of their school jackets, letting them fall carelessly into a heap on the floor before reconnecting their lips in a fight for dominance.

Nimble fingers made their way to the top of the prefect's polo shirt, swiftly unbuttoning the first few obstacles before dipping down to lick, kiss, bite and suck on the other's clavicle.

The smell of iron reached his senses as his own blood was spilled. Hissing at the feel of the wet muscle that lapped up his blood and swirled around the bite mark, he squirmed slightly under the other's grasp. Grabbing a fistful of dark blue hair, he pulled the illusionist away, glaring at the bloodied smirk that formed on his lips. "_Bastard_."

It was know to others that Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo hated each other with the passion of a thousand suns. Though the current situation they were in, rolling around the room in a heated frenzy, did strike them as peculiar. Hibari did not particularly know whether the burning sensation he felt in his chest was that of love or lust but he was too caught up in the moment to properly think. Until he gets the moment to do so, he'll label it as a new form of battle.

Hibari found himself pinned against the wall with Mukuro eagerly pulling at the buckle of his belt. Growling because he was so close to submission, he flipped their positions and smirked predatorily when Mukuro yelped both in shock and slight pain.

The sound of light footsteps approaching the room caught their attention and they both froze in their places. The voice of Kusukabe penetrated the now eerily quiet room. "Kyo-san?" he called, his footsteps drawing closer. "Are you in here?"

Snapping out of their stupor, the two teens separated from each other and frantically grabbed at their discarded clothing. Mukuro pocketed his socks and quickly pulled on his shoes before making his way towards the window. He was already half way through when an article of clothing hit the back of his head. He reached for it, barely hearing Hibari berate him for being so careless, and leapt out the window and out of sight.

The prefect put his jacket over his shoulders in his usual fashion before hearing a light rapping at the door. Clearing his throat, he sat down behind his desk and sighed slightly. "What do you want?" he called.

Truly, their relationship (if one could actually call it a relationship) was like no other. There was a mutual feeling of confusion and feral desire that both boys had no explanation to, nor did they have any idea how to handle their affiliations of sorts. Hibari let out another small sigh as Kusukabe entered with his head held low in show of respect. The prefect pushed away the thoughts that flooded his mind and opted to focus on much more important matters.

"The 'herbivores'," Kusukabe stated, using both his index fingers and middle fingers to draw imaginary quotation marks in the air "are on their way here for some reason or another." He eyed Hibari curiously before concluding his business. "Should I stop them?"

Hibari rubbed at his temples, feeling a migraine coming on. Several times had he chided them, constantly reminding them that he wanted nothing to do with them (unless they wished to be bitten to death, that is). Those idiots just kept coming back no matter how many times he tried to push them away. "Get rid of them" he said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

His loyal follower bowed and retreated to the door to do as he was told. Before he completely walked through the door, he lingered for a few seconds and looked again at the prefect who had a growing scowl on his face. "By the way, Kyo-san?"

His scowl did not waver.

Being used to the other's silent disposition, he continued out of sheer curiosity. "Why is your jacket green today?"

Hibari's eyes widened slightly as he realized his careless mistake. He growled, glaring at his subordinate as he hurriedly exited the room. The prefect pinched the bridge of his nose before puling the offending jacket off, adding another name to the growing list of people he intended to bite to death someday.

Though no one needed to know that Mukuro Rokudo occupied most of the slots. He didn't care if he had to drag that bastard all the way from hell just to kill him all over again.

A commotion outside the door (particularly the sound of swearing, laughing and screaming) caught his attention and he instantly knew that his cohort had failed to do his duty. He let out an aggravated sigh as the usual four idiots kicked the door open, bringing the noise in with them. He wondered briefly if he could get away with murder before his thoughts were disrupted by a certain white haired boxer.

Ryohei slammed his hands against the table to catch the prefect's attention (as if he needed more to gain attention). "Seriously, Hibari!" he roared in his usual boisterous manner, "Why don't you join the boxing club!" He fixed his gaze on the other's eyes, determination in his own.

The prefect wanted nothing more than to beat the persistent boxing club captain into an unrecognizable puddle of blood but he restrained himself. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, abruptly lifted his arm and pointed at the opened door. "Out. Get out" he said slowly but dangerously.

"Not until you're in my club!" Ryohei screamed again, throwing his arms in the air exaggeratedly. Tsuna, whom was standing a few feet from his three friends, gulped and begged for the boxer to calm down. His high pitched squeak of utter fear was heard as the boxer stood in a fighting stance, ready to receive any blows Hibari might throw at him. "S-someone stop him!" stammered the young mafia boss.

Gokudera gave a small salute to his boss and tackled Ryohei to the ground, profanely spewing threats to the boxer if he continued to irritate the tenth. They struggled, pushing one another in what almost looked like a childish fight and Tsuna continued to flail around in panic.

Yamamoto laughed in good nature, finding their situation funny as his two friends continued to bicker. Turning to Hibari to cast him an apologetic smile, his eyes strayed down to the crimson liquid that trickled down the prefect's skin. He pursed his lips in thought, deciding whether or not he should bring up what others might consider an irrelevant topic but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Hibari," he called, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "You're bleeding" he commented then pointed to the general area around his neck, causing everyone to shift their gaze to Hibari's collar bone where, indeed, there was blood dripping down.

A barely noticeable blush crept up the prefect's face as he expeditiously slapped his hand over the wound with an obscenely loud smacking sound. "I accidentally stabbed myself with a pen" he explained a little too defensively. He soon came to the realization that he needn't explain himself to the annoyances. He mentally berated himself for the slipup and ignored the stares directed at him.

". . . Extreme?" Ryohei said, slowly tilting his head to the side in confusion.

The murderous aura that soon filled the room was enough to send the four Vongola members to scramble out of the room in fear of their safety. The door slammed shut behind them and Hibari let out a vexed sigh (he wondered how many times he had sighed already). "I'm going to kill him" he muttered, standing up from his desk and picking up Mukuro's jacket before he left the room himself.

Taking quick strides, Hibari directed himself towards the usual rendezvous point where he was sure the smirking idiot was waiting. Upon reaching the edges of the small playground that was almost always empty, he found a lone figure sitting idly at the swings and heard a soft humming. As he approached the other, he wondered what kind of singing voice he had.

Not that it was important to him or anything but he was curious as to what someone with such an annoying voice would sound like if he sang.

But that was completely besides the point.

He threw the jacket at Mukuro's amused face before taking the empty swing beside him. He kicked his legs weakly and waited for the illusionist to surrender his black Namimori jacket. His mind wandered briefly again and he wondered how they were able to come to this mutual understanding. He didn't think it possible but here they were sitting in semi-comfortable silence.

A gentle nudge to the side of his arm caught his attention and he gazed up at the hand that held his jacket. He took it and quickly put it on, feeling calmer now that he had it back.

Mukuro watched the prefect curiously as he shrugged on his jacket, visibly relaxing. Well, to other people, they may have not noticed the change in the stoic boy but he was proud of himself for being able to read body language so well. "Oya, Kyouya" he said, standing up with his usual smirk in place. He walked around to stand behind his acquaintance and gave his back a light push. "Shall today be the day that I finally take you out on a date?"

Several people considered him to be a flirt and it was expected that they wouldn't believe the sweet words that he'd speak but when it came to his precious little Kyouya, he was completely serious. Though he was never one to show his disappointment, he sometimes let out sigh of defeat when said prefect took everything that came out of his mouth as either an insult or a challenge.

Hibari allowed the illusionist to push him higher and higher until he felt like he was flying. When the swing he was on reached a ninety degree angle, he jumped off and gracefully landed several feet away. He turned around to face the illusionist, his trademark scowl on his face. He pointed at his bloodstained collar. "You did this on purpose."

Mukuro's eyes widened slightly in shock, surprised that he didn't notice the blood earlier. He smiled and chuckled as he approached the other. "And to make it up to you, why don't I take you out on that date I promised?" he asked, hoping that today would be the day the other accepted his offer.

A retort almost escaped his lips but the light growling sound that his stomach emitted caused him to pause. He took into consideration the words of the illusionist and mentally listed down the pros and cons of going out on a date.

He knew that Mukuro talked a lot (the bastard probably loves the sound of his own voice) about this and that and at times, it could get annoying- no, it was annoying but he supposed that he could block the other's voice out which was actually really easy since most of his free time was taken up by the annoying boy anyway.

The thought of getting free food was the most tempting. "Alright" he said, walking towards the nearest restaurant, "But you're buying."

Mukuro could hardly believe his ears. A genuine smile crept up his face as he followed his precious little skylark. As he walked in pace with the other, he wondered why Hibari had so freely accepted his offer when all the other times before he was rejected. Maybe, he thought, the prefect was growing to accept him as a lover. . . or, more appropriately, his fuck buddy. Though he really wished it was the previous rather the latter.

As they walked in silence, Hibari reminded himself that this so called _'date'_ was nothing more than a free meal to him and a way to kill some time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hehe, I just love writing about these two**

**I am currently working on several of my other fanfics and as you can see, my writing style is inconsistent. So if you're actually waiting for an update from me, please be patient. I'm doing my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mukuro was more than happy to be with his little skylark, even if the other's intentions were still unclear to him. Indeed, Hibari Kyouya was one of the most interesting humans he has come across. He doesn't know if it's curiosity that drives him to continuously bother the other or if it's some other feeling that as of now he will refuse to admit.

Well, it doesn't particularly matter at the moment. This date, after all, was to get to know the other a little better.

Falling in pace with the other, Mukuro smiled contentedly at him. "Where would you like to go today, Kyouya?" he asked, barely dodging the fist that almost collided with his face. He frowned but it was evident in the gleam in his eyes that he was thoroughly amused. "Oya, oya. No sparring on this date!" he chided.

Hibari glared at the illusionist. "Don't address me so freely" he reminded as he continued to walk. "And there is no need to announce to the world about this _date" _he muttered. He's been hiding this secret for much too long for it to suddenly be revealed just because Mukuro thought speaking of it so freely was fine.

The illusionist pouted. "But I want the whole world to know of my love for you!" he said jokingly, as he always did. There was always a fluttering in his chest when he spoke those words, joking or not, and he came to love that feeling. Whenever he had a chance to, he'd tell the other 'I love you,' much to the prefect's dismay.

"Shut up" Hibari spat out, disregarding the fact that his cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink. "Let's just get this over with already." He never stood out in a crowd (unless he was fighting, of course) but standing next to someone with such a weird hairstyle was sure to catch attention. He muttered one thing or another before stopping, finally asking out loud "Why is your hair styled like a pineapple?"

Mukuro abruptly froze, a forced smile on his face as his eye twitched ever so slightly. "What led you to assume that my hair was styled like a pineapple?" he asked, still attempting to keep his smile on his face. He detested pineapples.

Hibari turned around and placed the base of the palm of his hand atop of his head. "It looks like a pineapple" he said as he wriggled his fingers, face still as serious as ever, to prove his point.

The illusionist blinked once, twice before doubling over in uncontrollable laughter.

The prefect let out a huff of disapproval, folding his arms over his chest as he waited for the other to calm down. Seriously, he didn't see what was so funny and he didn't see the need to laugh so loudly. He ignored the stares directed at him and Mukuro, tapping his foot lightly in show of impatience.

Mukuro wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye as he caught his breath. Smiling brightly at the other, he opened his arms wide and bent forward to hug his companion. Holding him tight and burying his face into the prefect's hair, he started laughing again as the other struggled away from his grip. "Oh, Kyouya. Do you know how absolutely adorable you are?" he asked then held the other out, hands on his shoulders.

The glare that was in place seemed more like a pout to Mukuro and his grin just grew wider.

Hibari jerked himself away. "Stop touching me" he spat out.

"Not very playful today either, I see~" Mukuro said, backing away as requested. It was always the same with the prefect. Almost always, anyway.

Before all this happened, the mere mention of Mukuro's name would send the prefect into a foul mood but now, said prefect was capable of tolerating even hugs from the illusionist. Mukuro was definitely proud of himself for somehow taming the skylark, even if only a little.

"Are we going somewhere or not?" Hibari asked impatiently, interrupting Mukuro's train of thoughts.

"Of course, of course." Mukuro shrugged his shoulders slightly and nodded. "I heard there was a new store that sells really good cake" he said, leading the way to said store.

Though Hibari shrugged as well and followed the taller boy. Cake sounded good today, he thought.

They arrived at the store with no troubles and they occupied the seat further in the store after ordering a few cakes and some tea.

Mukuro stirred his chocolate milk tea happily, sipping at the sweet liquid as he received a questioning glance from Hibari. He paused, put his glass down and smiled. "If you keep staring I'll become embarrassed" he said, smiling haughtily at the prefect.

Hibari's eyes narrowed in slight disgust. "You're full of yourself" he replied, taking a sip from his own cup of tea.

"And you, _mi caro, _are as blunt as eve_r" _Mukuro replied, entwining his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table. This was one of the many reasons Mukuro liked and respected Hibari. He was always honest and straight to the point.

"How can you drink something so disgustingly sweet?" Hibari asked, brushing aside the comment. He scrunched up his nose slightly as Mukuro drank more of his tea. He never really liked milk tea. There was always too much sugar in his opinion.

Mukuro pouted and picked his glass up, holding it before the other's lips. "Now, now Kyouya," he chided, "you can't say that until you've tasted it."

"I thought I told you not to address me so freely" Hibari said, turning away from the drink.

"And I want you to taste it!" Mukuro's pout stayed in place but he didn't give up just yet. He shoved the glass against the prefect's lips, managing to get some into his mouth. He mentally congratulated himself for the bold but idiotic deed.

Hibari smacked thee glass away but Mukuro was able to save his drink before it spilled. "Disgusting" he said, glaring. "Don't ever do that again."

Before he could say anything more, a group of noisy girls entered the room. The prefect recognized that uniform anywhere and his frown grew. They were disrupting the peace of the little store and that was definitely a reason for him to bite them to death. He stood up, chair scraping against the floor slightly.

Mukuro grabbed his arm and pulled him down, making him sit on his chair. He disregarded the glare sent his way and smirked. "Now, now" he said, a laugh behind his words. "Kyouya, no need for you to be violent. We are on a date, after all." The illusionist kissed his own finger tips then pressed then against the prefect's lips.

Hibari slapped his hand away. "They are students of my school. They have to be disciplined." He tried to stand up again but the grip on his arm didn't falter. "Let go."

The illusionist pressed his lips into a thin line. "Kufufufu~ As I said, no need for violence."

The girls settled down at a nearby table, their chattering seemingly growing louder. It was obvious that their presence in the shop disturbed most of the customers. Hibari sent a deadly glare at his companion who still refused to let him go. "Then what do you propose I do?"

Mukuro snapped his fingers. "Leave this to me." He looked at the girls with a highly amused look on his face. He did his best to keep in his laughter but a small chuckle managed to slip out.

Hibari followed the other's gaze and raised an eyebrow, not instantly seeing the illusion that had been produced. From the corner of his eye, he saw a snake slither towards the girl's table followed by another and another and he lost count. He looked at Mukuro with a raised eyebrow and the other simply nodded his head.

"Eep!" one girl shrieked. "I f-felt something on my leg!" She brought her legs up on her seat, eyeing the floor with slight fear. Her friends laughed at her at first but then soon screamed in unison when they felt the scaly animals.

"OH MY GOD, TH-THERE'S A SNAKE!"

"OH GOD, SNAAAAKES!"

The girls screamed and flailed in panic. The creatures that weren't really there were freaking them out. They pushed and fell over one another in their hurry to reach the door.

Mukuro couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and laughed all the while innocent customers stared in confusion at the retreating girls.

Hibari shrugged, seemingly unimpressed as the waitress served their cake.

Mukuro frowned at Hibari's lack of reaction then pouted, idly poking the chocolate cake in front of him. In all honesty, he knew that type of reaction from the other was to be expected. It would be far too scary if the prefect actually smiled and thanked him with all sincerity. He shuddered at the thought.

The prefect stared at the cake that was slowly mutilated by Mukuro's fork with a pensive scowl on his face. "I thought you liked chocolate" he stated, picking up his tea cup and sipping his green tea. He had to admit, the pout on the illusionist's face was a bit too cute and he had to look away to hide the smile that slowly grew on his face.

The illusionist snapped out of his depressed trance and raised his head to look at the older boy. "Huh? Oh, well. . ." Then a thought arose from his mind, a slightly shocked look on his features. "You know I like chocolate? I didn't think you would care!" He smiled brightly, finally taking a bite of his cake. It was really sweet; just the way he liked it. "I'm flattered!"

Hibari let out a huff, put his cup down and folded his arms over his chest. "I don't care" he stated, looking out the window. "But how can I forget when you repeatedly remind me of the fact you like chocolate?" He returned his gaze to the table and wondered how it was possible to finish a slice of cake so quickly. He quickly disregarded his question when he remembered when he was with Mukuro.

Chin resting on interlaced fingers yet again, Mukuro grinned at Hibari, crumbs of chocolate cake dusting the corner of his lips. "Then tell me, Kyouya: What do _you like?"_

"I want to bite you to death" the prefect answered immediately, eyes trailing to look at the illusionist's lips.

Mukuro stuck his tongue out playfully. "Kinky, _mi caro, _but really." He leaned in closer to Hibari, grin never leaving his face. "I want to know more about you but I wont learn anything if you continue to be quiet! Could it be that you are shy?"

Hibari rested his cheek on the back of his hand, elbow resting on the table as well. He stared at Mukuro's dual colured eyes, his free hand's fingers drumming against the table. "I hate noisy people" he informed.

"That's a given" Mukuro chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know."

Hibari grabbed a napkin from the table and wiped the corner of Mukuro's lips, catching the illusionist off guard. "I hate it when things are messy" he said, making sure he got every crumb off.

Mukuro's heart thumped wildly against his rib cage at the intimate gesture (in public, at that!) and hoped he wasn't blushing. He pulled away and sipped at his milk tea, averting his gaze momentarily before smiling sheepishly at his companion. "You don't say?"

Hibari's head tilted ever so slightly at the illusionist's reaction but shrugged.

Regaining his composure after his tea was finished (which was less than a minute long), Mukuro smiled his usual smile at Hibari. "Do tell me more about yourself, Kyouya."

Hibari shrugged again, staring absentmindedly and the window yet again. "Maybe some other time." He wondered about the relationship he shared with the other: it was established on hate and hidden under lies. Oddly enough, they were very honest with each other despite this fact. Se still couldn't identify the odd feeling stirring in his chest.

Mukuro pondered. What did he mean by 'some other time?' Did that mean there was a possible second date? He celebrated in his head and decided to plan out how their possible second date will go. More romantic, he told himself. It had to be more romantic.

"Can we leave now?"

Mukuro was brought back to reality and he stood up. "Kufufufufu, alright."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**as I was writing this, I couldn't help but feel as if I were making them out of character. Ah well. I digress; excuse the grammatical errors and/or typographical mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mukuro was happy. Though this wasn't what one would call a dream date, he wouldn't have had it any other way. Besides, he thought to himself, if Hibari were to be freely affectionate, it wouldn't be as much fun and he did like the way the prefect's face would blush at some of his unnecessary comments. "Well, this went better than I thought it would be~!" he said happily, almost skipping. "No blood shed at all!"

Hibari shrugged his shoulders. He would never admit it to anyone, but he did enjoy the afternoon despite the fact that it was spent with a certain annoying illusionist. As fun as biting someone to death sounded to him, seeing them panic and run away screaming at something that wasn't really there was more than amusing. The corner of his lips twitched upwards slightly, something akin to an almost smile.

The illusionist noticed this and his grin grew wide. He said nothing, not wanting to ruin the moment that most likely came once every blue moon. Maybe, just maybe, he could slither his way into the prefect's heart. It may take a long time but he was willing to sacrifice whatever time he could to his little skylark.

The lack of speaking from the other caught the attention of Hibari. He wouldn't say he disliked it. Quite the contrary; he liked him better like that. As he turned around to give the other a questioning look, a puff of pink smoke surrounded Mukuro. His eyes widened slightly in shock and he waited for the smoke to clear.

It wasn't unusual. He knew for a fact that it was the ten years later bazooka that had caused this but what had him puzzled was the fact that neither he nor Mukuro noticed the incoming hit. As the smoke cleared, his eyebrows quirked up at what he saw.

Instead of seeing the annoying pineapple of ten years later, he was greeted by the bloody sight of the annoying pineapple ten years before. That would explain why neither of them expected what happened.

The young Mukuro looked back and forth, as if expecting something to come out and eat him. He gripped his trident tightly as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings and finally rested his gaze upon the only other person in the vicinity. Putting up the bravest voice and face could muster, he spoke "Who are you? Where am I?"

Hibari pursed his lips in thought, barely disturbed by the fact the boy was drenched in blood, and replied carefully. "A few years into the future" he said calmly, crouching down to meet the boy's eyes. They were still the dual colored eyes that he has grown used to.

Mukuro frowned. "Don't think you can fool me just because I'm a child" he said rudely. "Where am I?" he asked again.

The prefect sighed. Though the boy had a serious look on his face, it was obvious (at least to Hibari) that he was scared, confused and very lost. "Fine, don't believe me" he said, standing back up but placing a hand on the child's shoulder. He felt him stiffen under his touch and he felt a pang of guilt run through him. "But let's at least get you cleaned up."

Mukuro was wary but he allowed the older boy to lead him to a nearby playground. He sat on the bench as instructed but never let go of his weapon. The older let him do so as he approached the faucets next to the bench then dampened the handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket. He watched the stranger carefully.

They were back to where they started; the playground that was always almost empty, _their_ rendezvous point. Hibari would have laughed at his current situation but he didn't as he wrung his handkerchief, letting the excess water drip away.

He bent down in front of the other and started wiping away the blood, starting with his feet, then go back to the faucets to cleanse the cloth and back to the boy. He repeated this process in silence until the boy's face and clothes were the only things covered in blood.

Mukuro stared into his eyes, looking for any hidden intentions the other may have in store but he found none. He wondered if there were really people in the world who would help a complete stranger and want nothing in return. He had always been good at reading other people but he could never fully understand them. "Why are you helping me?" he asked.

Hibari wiped the boy's face gently before answering. "You asked me to" he said, tossing his ruined handkerchief into a nearby trashcan. He sat down next to him, one leg over the other and arms thrown behind the backrest. He sent a side glance at the boy.

The young boy's eyes were slightly wider in shock. Had he blurted something out by mistake? He doesn't quite remember. He was pretty sure that he didn't mutter under his breath (something he learned to do recently. It was better if the enemy didn't know what you were feeling).

"You don't need words to communicate with others" Hibari said, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. It was obvious enough that he needed help and besides, who in the right mind would leave a little boy covered in blood alone when he looked so helpless? (even he had a heart). Seeing Mukuro so weak was also something that disturbed him, even though it wasn't _his _Mukuro.

And by _his_, he meant the present Mukuro who's on the top of his 'to bite' list. Not in a possessive way. Why would he even consider that pineapple to be his?

Mukuro found his feet rather interesting at the moment and stared down at them. He sniffed and tried to hold back the tears that built up behind his eyes. This type of kindness, unorthodox as it was, was the first he has received in a while. His body shook as a sob escaped his lips, finally letting his tears fall. "I killed them" he said in between breaths. "I killed them all."

He knew of the illusionist's past. Though it was a vague idea (Mukuro never wanted to talk about it but sometimes he'd let a few things slip), he knew that whatever else the little boy had to go through was hard. By himself, at that. Hibari placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, making the younger face him, and stared at his sad eyes.

Mukuro lurched forward, wrapping his arms around the prefect and sobbed quietly into his shirt. Everything was just horrible. Being a guinea pig for horrible experiments was certainly a life he didn't want. He doesn't even remember the face of his own mother. This kindness that he has for so long yearned for was finally provided but with the knowledge that it would be taken away from him soon. He clung onto the prefect tighter. "I don't want to go back."

A wave of grief washed through Hibari as he reciprocated the hug. He wouldn't lie to the boy. He knew that despite his age, little Mukuro would much rather face the horrible truth than a sugar coated lie. So, he did what he usually did and stated it bluntly "But you have to go back." He felt the boy's fingers dig into his skin but he let him do so.

Mukuro tried his best to calm down. He had to be brave. He had to help Ken and Chikusa too. They were all he had left and vice versa. He reluctantly pulled away from the prefect, already missing the warmth of another body. He nodded in understanding, slightly hiccupping from his outburst, and looked at the older with a quivering smile. "Will I meet you again?"

"Yes. We'll meet again soon" he replied, ruffling Mukuro's hair (it was still a pineapple back then too, he mused). Hiibari knew that he was considered cold and heartless; to an extent, it was true. He doesn't particularly know why he's being kind to the person he swore revenge on but then again, ever since meeting Mukuro, he's been doing things that he wouldn't normally do.

The young illusionist savored the last few moments of contact and finally drew out a genuine and strong smile. "Can I ask for your name?"

The prefect nodded. "Hibari Kyo-"

Before he was able to properly introduce himself to the boy, the same puff of smoke from earlier surrounded the boy. Again, he waited for it to clear away.

Mukuro was back, a bewildered look on his face. He stared at the prefect, almost speechless as something began to register in his mind. "Hibari Kyouya" he said in a whisper, as if finishing for the other. "Kyouya. . ."

For the second time that day, Hibari was greeted by a confused and very lost Mukuro. He stayed quiet.

The illusionist's lips twitched and he felt the back of his eyelids grow hot. He turned his face away from Hibari, instead glancing at the twilit sky. "It was you all along" he said, a hand over his mouth in contemplation. He went back to _that place_ he so detested; the place where he had first murdered. The familiar sight of blood stained walls had resurrected the memories he had tried so hard to repress and he was sure to have nightmares about it again soon. "I should have noticed this soo-"

Hibari had stood up during Mukuro's pensive silence and before the other could finish his sentence, he placed both hands on either side of the other's face, successfully cutting him off. He stared into those eyes that had seen too much before pressing his lips against the illusionist's in a chaste kiss.

Kissing Hibari was certainly something not new. They had kissed many times before but not one of those kisses were as gentle and as heartfelt as this. He closed his eyes, heart swirling with an array of emotions, and reciprocated it.

He didn't know how long it lasted; a few seconds, a few minutes, maybe even hours. He didn't care. The warmth that he had felt back then, the warmth that he had longed to one day feel again was finally in front of him and he couldn't be any happier.

They separated from the kiss, both blushing at the genuine passion that it contained. Mukuro smiled, stood up and spread his arms wide. "Can I have one more hug, Kyouya?"

The blush on Hibari's face grew deeper and he grumbled. Nonetheless, the slowly approached the taller boy and let him hug him. For once, he hugged him back and buried his face into Mukuro's shoulder.

"Just one more" he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Let me explain. Mukuro (along with Ken and Kaki-p) were used for experiments, yes? They tested the prototype TYL bazooka on Mukuro while he was on a killing spree. Since it was a prototype, it didn't send him TEN years into the future but only FIVE years. Yeah, this is my excuse.**

**Yay! Done and done! I hope you had a fun time reading. Also, disregard any typographical/grammatical errors. Thank you**


End file.
